


mine.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clack, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cloud desired was to know that he was wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe into this fandom a bit more and this pairing. I've recently become a little obsessed with clack so aheh..I'm just seeing if I have a good hand at writing this pairing. This is relatively short since I'm drafting some things to see how I like it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

All Cloud desired was to know that he was  _wanted_.

The feelings and need for something more than a platonic aspect of things only built up every day, threatening to burst at the seams if they went overlooked any longer.

It didn't occur to him that just a few simple steps would have things take such a drastic turn.

"This is okay right?"

Zack's question came out in a foreign tone, one that Cloud was still adjusting to as he shivered even then upon hearing it. It was something that had only ever transpired in daydreams or in the nights that he was too heated and Zack always seemed to plague his dreams.

The touch of lips on his own told him that this was anything but a dream though.

"Yeah...yeah this is  _okay_." Cloud curled his fingers into dark hair, dragging Zack back in closer in a way that was slightly desperate and needy in all the ways that Zack adored.

Somewhere along the way, simple innocence and longing turned darker.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

Cloud was pressed against the wall, blue eyes boring into mako-infused ones as the situation unfolded.

"Who?" The question hardly held much of an inflection as Cloud already knew the answer. He knew the game they were playing.

Zack slammed his hand against the wall directly to the left of Cloud's head. His gaze only intensified with something akin to jealousy.

" _Sephiroth_."

The distaste was heard just in the way Zack hissed out the general's name. Cloud bit the inside of his cheek by means of distraction. Truthfully, he'd been surprised whenever Zack had started becoming more.. _possessive_. However, in the end it proved to make their personal interactions all the more meaningful and rough in ways that seemed to suit both of their interests.

"So what..are you going to do something about it then?"

It would've been alarming to anyone else to see how Zack reacted. Normally so laid back and easy-going, the grip he laid on Cloud's shoulders to pin him to the wall before pressing even closer with his hips had the blond parting his lips to let out a bated breath of both pain and anticipation.

Zack leaned in close, hovering alongside of Cloud's ear as he spoke lowly.

"I will...just you watch."

Cloud inhaled sharply, already able to feel the hardness of the other’s cock pressed so close to his stomach.

"When I'm done with you'll only be able to scream my name and your body will covered in marks and dripping with cum just to show that you're  _mine_."

In the softest whisper, Cloud's voice would've gone unheard to anyone else but not to the Soldier who was pressing up against his frame entirely.

" _Promise_..?"


End file.
